The God Tier Market part 4 FINAL
by Fangedmushroom
Summary: The final part of The god Tier Market. A little sad to Dave lovers but that's it.


Part 4

Recap of part 3

You look at the staircase and sit on the first step. You sigh and punch the side of the stair. The wood came off. FUCK. Just what you needed. You try to fix it but notice a sheet of paper. It was a picture. Of John jade and rose. They were alive! But why was this in the stairs?

You flip to the back of the sheet and smile to yourself. Kanaya walks over and sees what's on the back. You both smile and You throw the sheet of paper on the ground then ran out of the building. The paper falls to the ground. On the back it said

" this is past Dave writing to Karkat and Kanaya. I saw what happened in the future. I traveled in time and saw what happened. Then went back in time and wrote this and placed it here knowing you would find it. Save them. They are at the warehouses by the ocean. Meet you there fuckass

~ Dave "

Part 4

Dave's POV

THUNK!

"Agghh" you exclaim. Who knew these guys can punch.

POW!

"Uggghh"

These thugs were beating the shit out of you. You were strapped to a chair. Hands,arms and legs were bound by the arms and legs of the chair. Blood was trailing from your nose, corner of your lip and from your upper left eye. You had to keep it closed so it wouldn't get in your eye. Your shades were broken and cracked, lying on the floor next to you.

" You can't believe how long we have been waiting to do this to you brat." Said a thug. He had a blue band around his fedora.

You were breathing through your mouth. You think your nose is broken but who cares.

The thug pulled his arm back and BAM! Your head was punched back and your nose lets another wave of blood come out. You always adored the color red but this is too much. You start going light headed.

" we know that you were looking for your friends, Strider.", said Blue. " so we thought of being generous and bring them so they can witness you die in front of them. "

What? No! They can't see you. Not at this stage. This is so uncool of you. Bloody and weak. This isn't the Dave they know.

"Bring them in!" Yelled a man.

Doors opened and walking in a line is Rose, Jade and John. They looked the same as the picture. But you couldn't be sure. Your vision was hazy. But you can make out their faces. Shocked and sad.

"Hey...*cough* guys " you say. You try to reassure them that you're okay by smiling at them.

That obviously didnt work.

" Dave..." That voice. John. You stare at him. His bottom lip is quivering and his eyes are wide.

"DAAVVVEE!" John called out your name as if it was his call for help. In some sense it was but not now.

" Bro...*sniff* it's okay man. It's all cool. " you manage to say. You noticed that you were tearing up. Shit. No. Your not weak. Your not weak. Your. Not. Weak. But you broke. Your helpless.

" Dave. Are you alright?" It was Jade. Her glasses were gone. You guessed she couldn't see you. Good. You clear your voice and say " yeah jade. Totally. I'm good." You don't want her to worry. You didn't want any of them to worry. But I guess only jade can be calm...ish. And Rose? She didn't even look at you. She was facing the wall behind her.

She was scared. You can tell. Her image was shaking.

"Dave?" Rose said in a soft voice.

" yeah? I'm here"

" Dave? Are you okay?" Asked rose. " Be honest"

Shit.

" I'm just bleeding a bit. Nothing bad." You were kinda telling the truth. But again you didn't want them to worry.

" listen. We have a deal tomorrow. So lets wrap it up and just kill him"

Blue ran up in front of me. His arm ready for the punch that would end my life. I prepared for it, bracing myself as I possibly could.

BAM!

JOHNS POV

You had to look away at the last punch. You didn't want to see your friend dead. But the sound. It was weird. It wasn't a punching sound. What was it?

DAVE'S POV

The impact never came. It was stopped. A crashing noise paused everyone. I looked back at the fist and it was an Inch away from my head.

" WHAT WAS THAT?" Asked Blue.

CRASH!

This time we all found out what that noise was. It was a...minivan?

In your mind you asked yourself " Why the fuck is there a minivan?!"

The back opened and people you haven't seen came out. Terezi jumped out and started beating thugs with her cane followed by Kanaya who whipped out her chainsaw and started swiping, Gamzee that stupid clown who was hitting people with his clubs and lastly Karkat. He was slicing with his sickles. You teased about them in the past but now, they were pretty fucking useful.

Kanaya stopped what she was doing and ran to John and company. She used the chainsaw and cut through the chains. She directed them to the van. Then she came for me. She had to get the keys from a man. Your vision was still fucked up but the man fell and she got the keys. She unlocked the cuffs and supported me to the van. Once I was in, everyone came back and got in.

" Bro. You better motherfucking drive. The other bros are coming." Said Gamzee.

" I KNOW FUCKASS HOLD ON!" Yelled Karkat in response. He went full speed.

" H3Y C00L K1D. L0NG T1M3,N0 S33." Terezi said. You smiled.

You look at John and jade and rose. You were with them. Yeah sure you didn't really save them but hey, you didn't care.

Everyone was safe. Everyone was alive. And everyone was together.

"The end" said Bro

" awwww that's it?" Said baby Dave.

"Yeah little man. Sorry but it's the end of the story. Now time for bed." Said bro. He picked up baby Dave and placed him in bed. He tucked him in and placed Cal next to him.

"Bro?" Asked baby Dave.

"Mhmm?"

"That was an awesome story can you tell it to me again?"

Bro smiled. " sure thing little man. Good night"

Bro turned off the lights and closed the door.

THE END


End file.
